Conceal, Don't feel
by MidniteBeauti
Summary: David looked into Elsa's eyes and saw hope.


**[An: ::Spoilers ahead:: Do not read this fanfic if you have not seen the new season of OUAT! I have started falling for the idea of Elsa and David being another ship for me. I haven't seen anyone do this yet and so here is my attempt at one!]**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up during the small hours of the morning, her neck had quite a kink in it. She slept on the couch, watching the box with pictures for way to long last night. One had given her a nightmare. One that spooked her from her slumber, and into the still of the night. She held her knees to her chest and welcomed the silence as she rocked herself, shaking the fears way.<p>

Footsteps came through the living room to the small kitchen just near to her, she kept quiet hoping which ever it may be would ignore her and go on back to bed. Her hopes were dashed once a groan was let off, David was standing right behind the couch rubbing his face. She glanced back to see him holding a cup of coffee and trying his hardest to keep his balance.

"Long night with the baby?" She finally spoke. Her only chance not to look stupid just sitting in the dark this early.

"Yeah...you could say that." He sighed, but looked her way seeing how dark her flesh was just under her eyes. "Elsa, are you ok?" He came around sitting beside her and placing his cup on the table.

"I.." Her heart raced a bit. She really didn't have a yes or no answer, she had no idea how she was. "To be honest...I'm falling apart David." She muttered on her knees. "I think the Snow Witch...my Aunt...killed Anna."

David took her hand, it was soft and cool like the feeling your sheets get when you wake up in the morning. He marveled in the thought of how her whole body would feel. His eyes went wide of his thoughts, the hell was he doing? He was married, and thinking that was...wrong. Nevertheless, he kept a hold of her small hand and spoke as soft as he could.

"Anna is fine, we **WILL** find her I promise you Elsa." He said causing her to look up into his identical blue eyes. "With every fiber of my being, I will not stop till I reunite **you** with **her**."

Elsa teared up and flung herself onto him, hugging him like he to would vanish from her.

David was shocked at the sudden movement and yet he welcomed the hug. His hands roamed the lower part of her back and his heart felt sudden sink, he felt Ela might disappear and he wanted to protect her. He gripped her dress and to deep in thought to notice.

"David..?" Elsa questioned, feeling his actions and getting worried instantly. Had she done something wrong? Her hands...were cold and they started to freeze his shirt making her jerk away.

David felt the sudden jolt from Elsa and looked at her confused until he saw the snowflakes surrounding her and his shoulders. He brushed it off and laughed. "Elsa, it's just snow."

"I really..am **untouchable**.." She put her gloves on to calm down her quickened heart.

David had nothing to say towards her. He knew how she meant it and he wanted to oh so prove her wrong, show her how warm she could become. Right now he was so warm he could heat the apartment, his eyes wandered down towards her exposed legs and thighs. How warm was those certain areas on Elsa? His heart was picking up in speed at his naughty thoughts, but it wouldn't stop.

"Elsa-"

"Morning!" Snow entered the room holding baby Neal, and putting a bottle on the counter from the fridge.

David instantly cooled down when he heard his wife, his body however continued to hum with need. He wanted to look up at his wife, but he was afraid she'd see his primal desire and think it was her. He stood up and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower.." He muttered. "Work today."

Snow kissed him before he disappeared into the hallway and into the bathroom.

Elsa turned to watch him stride off and she gripped the cushion. Did she see what she think she did? David was looking her over, and not just like a random glance. It was the same faces Kristoff gave to Anna. She shook her head, David would never do a thing like that. Besides he hardly knew Elsa and she hardly knew him. She turned around forgetting the morning to concentrate on the next step in finding Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review and let me know what your opinions are and feedback etc. Next Chapter shall be up soon!]<strong>


End file.
